videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Racers
The race is on.Drive through the world of your faourate Disney works. Charecters the Charecters are all from Disney/Pixar and anything realated to disney.Somthing with a * symboll next to it means it is unlockable Legend *Charecter Name:What the charecter rides,flys or drives. Toy Story *Woody:He Rides Bulleye. *Buzz:He drives a modifeid version of his cardboard rocketship. *Jessie:She drives a toy western carrage. *R/C:He drives himself. *Hamn:He Drives the Toy Car from Toy Story 2. *Rex:He Drives a game controller with wheels.* *Al:He drives his car.* *Pizza Planet Worker:He drives the Pizza Planet Delivery truck.* *Zurg:He drives his car you see in the Toy Story 3 Video Game.* *Lotso:He drives the toy dumper from serveral scenes of Toy Story 3. Club Penguin *Rookie:He drives a steampunk like mechinery sedan. *Gary:He drives the Time Trecker 3000.He modifeid it so it won`t go back in time. *Cadence:She drives a Turn Table like car. *Aunt Artic:She Drives a purple "Love Bus". *Puffle Handler:She drives a safari jeep. *Herbert and Klutzy:They drive a Snow Trecker with modifeid wheels and exaust to make it look like a monster truck.* *Sensei:He drives a rickshaw pulled by a random ninja.* *Rockhoper:He drives a kart version of The Migrator.* *Penguin Band:They drive a double decker tour bus.Petey K drives while Franky,Stompin Bob and G Billy watch overhead on the top layer.* *Dot:She Drives a pale blue spy car.Jet Pack Guy also rides with her in the passenger seat.* Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph:He drives the truck you see him drive in Sonic and All Stars Racing transformed. *Felix:He Drives a pick up truck full with his tools. *Vanellepe Von Schweetz:She drives the car Ralph made for her. *Sargent Calhorn:She Drives one of the ships you see in the Heros Duty scene. *Turbo:He drives the Go-Kart he drives in his game.But it has been changed with huge exausts and bigger wheels. *Cy-Bug:It flys with it`s wings across the track.* *Clyde:He floats by himself.* *Q*Bert:He bounces by himself like a bouncy ball.* *Sour Bill:He drives a small buggy made of sour candy.* *Gene:He drives an 8-BIT millionares limozene. Tron:Legacy *Kevin Flynn:He Drives the old model Lightcycle from the movie. *Sam Flynn:He Drives a blue lightcycle. *Clu:He drives an orange lightcycle. *Quorra:She drives a blue lightbuggy. *Tron:He drives a red lightcycle. *Jarvis:He drives a yellow lightcycle.* *Gem:She drives a cyan lightcycle.* Cars It`s obvious that they drive themselfs,so i will only put down the names. *Lightning Mcqueen *Mater *Finn Mcmissile *Holly Shiftwell *Sally *Lizze* *Ramone* *Sherrif* *Chick Hicks* *DJ* Race to Which Mountain *Jack:He drives his taxi. *Sara and Seth:They drive the U.F.O they use to escape with.* Mickey Mouse *Mickey:He drives his red car. *Goofy:He drives a rattly old pickup truck.* Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb:They drive a soapbox racer. *Agent P:He drives his spy-mobile.* Monsters Inc *Sully and Mike:Sully drives a bike and sidecar while Mike is in the sidecar having the time of his life. *Randel:He drives a forklift truck carrying tanks of scream.* Finding Nemo *Marlin and Dory:They fly in niegels beak. *Nemo:He drives in a flter with water jets for wheels.* *Bruce:He drives an underwater mine with chains for wheels. Tracks Legend *Track Location (Track Name) Toy Story *Sid`s Haunted House (Toy Terror) *Lotso`s Enchanted Glenn (Of with the fairies) *Zurg`s Spaceport (To Infinity AAND BEYOND!!!) *Pizza Planet (Extra Cheese) *Sid`s Room (Land or Pain) *Zurg`s Plannet (Not Today,Zurg!) Club Penguin *Gary`s Lab (Gadzooks,a race!) *Box Dimension (Cradboard Heaven) *Herbert`s Fortress (Ruins of the blackout) *EPF HQ (Come In Agent!) *Ski Hill (Sled race) *Aniversery Cake (Icing on the Cake) Wreck It Ralph *Fix-It Felix jr (I`M GONNA RACE IT!!!) *Heros Duty (Cy-Bug Highway) *Sugar Rush Speedway (S-U-G-A-R!Hop into your racing car!) *Kart Factory (Yeah,well,it`s a mini game) *Game Central Station (Anything to declare?I Hate You!I get that alot) *Pac-Man (Wugga Wugga Wugga!) Tron:Legacy *Tron Stadium (Red or Blue?) *Tron City (City of Neon) *Kevin Flynn`s House (Kevin,stop racing on the sofa!) *Kevin`s Home Town (Subarb,sweet,Suburb) *Kevin`s Home Town (Tron Version) (Neon Madness!) Cars *Motor Speedway of the south (Ka-Chow!) *California Speedway (Calafornia,here we come!) *Oil Rigs (When Life Gives You Lemons!) *Radiator Springs (Dad-Gum!) *Tailfin Pass (Are You Wheeling Well?) *Willy`s Bute (Float like a cadalac,Sting like a beemer!) Race to Which Mountain *Alien Base (Area 51 has nothing on this!) *Which Mountain (Race to the top of Which Mountain) *Las Vegas (Viva,Las Race-gas) *Alien`s Gardens (Not a good time to plant flowers right now!) Phineas and Ferb *O.W.C.A HQ (Arn`t you a little young to race in a secret agency?) Monsters Inc *Monsters Inc (Scream your head off!) *Monsters University (Learn to Scare) *Door Keep (That`s not my door!) Finding Nemo *Tank Gang Aquarium (RING OF FIRE!!!) *Submarine (Es-Cup-Ey!) *Drop-Off (Why don`t we just fry them up and serve them with chips right now!?!?!?) *Sydeny Docks (MINE,MINE,MINE,MINE,MINE,MINE,MINE,MINE,MINE!!!!!!!!!) Bonus Tracks *Pixar Studios (Where the Magic is Made!) *Disneyland (The happiest Place On Earth!) Category:Racing Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Disney Games